What is lost must be found
by ShinjucAt
Summary: Suppose something should happen to Mamori that the Devilbats don't like.
1. The note

The leaves ruffled against the low autumn sun as the wind flew by, carrying the scent of wet grass and yellow butter-cups with it. Right to the nose of a certain spikey blone haired football captain.

Hiruma.

Who at the moment was training and cursing-out his team at the same time.

" You fucking slackers better be ready for the game next week! Correct me if I'm fucking wrong, but this is a very important game if I'm not fucking mistaken?"

" Yes, sir!"

" Good! Now I want to see you run twenty laps around the damn field before you go home, starting now!"

And with that, they were off.

Grinning with satisfaction, the demonic team captain made his way over to the club-house of the Deimon American football team. He always waent there after practice to assess and prosess the teams progress on his computer.

As he opened the door he was greeted with the fresh scent of chocolate and glazed doughnuts which were sitting right on the table, a letter enclosed next to it.

Grabbing one of the glazed and taking a quick bite out of it, Hiruma opened the letter with a quick tear and read the contents,

' Dear, Deimon Devilbats  
Enjoy the doughnuts because it will be the last time I'll be able to deliver or make them for you. I am sorry to have to do this, but I am turning in my resignation as manager of the team. I cannot say why, I can only say I'm extremely sorry. –Love and sloppy kisses, Mamori.'

Hiruma read the letter twice more, in less than fifteen seconds, before turning to bolt out the door. Doughnut half eaten.

93854758493847593847565473484756  
Diclaimer- I own an evil cat, but not this anime.

A/N- You want to read more?


	2. A real scare

After Hiruma had bolted from the club-house he had quickly shown the interesting note from the 'damn' manager to the other devilbats.

Frankly they were all very surprised, showing varying degrees of shock.

" No-way this is from Mamori-san! She would never quit the team!"

" Yeah, I mean she might try and make Sena quit the team for his safety, but not a second later!"

" Exactly!"

While everyone stated their own opinion, Sena and Hiruma were both carefully reading over the note, memorizing the fine print and details. After reading it for the third time however Sena finally made a major discovery.

"…This isn't from Mamori-nechan! This isn't even her hand writing."

The team was relieved to hear that, but to say the least they were most definitely confused. If the note wasn't from their manager then who WAS it from?

Within five minutes of deep thought, the teams demonic captain voiced an idea," Well then, damn chibi, you know the fucking manager so well, why don't you give her a call."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, which the little running back quickly went with.  
9485768594857689485768948576894888599r859958685995895869948495888

Now the team had been through quite a lot in the last year on the football team, but don't think there was no short supply of shock when Sena called Mamori's cell and a fairly masculine male voice answered.

' Hello, this is Anezaki Mamori's cell, Shinoru speaking.'

" ….Uh, this is Kobayakawa Sena, is Mamori there?"

' Oh, Sena, this is Sena I've heard so much about you on the phone. Mamori's here, but she's a little tied-up at the moment. I take it you got the note?'

" Yes, we did actually. It was rather troubling to tell you the truth. When will she be able to talk?"

' She won't be I'm afraid. You see, little Mamori has been a very bad girl and needs to  
be punished. We're going on a trip and won't be back for a long time. All her calls will be directed to me. Good-bye.'

When the line disconnected Sena knew for sure, that Mamori was probably in terrible trouble. And there wasn't a single thing he could do for her. At least not until he found out what was going on.

938293849573892837485930293847593567976436658899

A/N: I hope someone reads this and gives me a suggestion.


	3. Mamori's captors

The air was like ice and it hurt to inhale. The ground was scattered with bits of glass and other rubbish as two figures walked into the depths of an old beauty salon. One of the figures, however was being dragged in against her will.

Mamori.

She didn't understand what was happening at the moment except that she had been kidnapped on her way to the football club. He captor was a male, not much older than her, with thick greasy black hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were somewhat glassed over, the dark green luminating in the thin light of the basement he was taking her into.

He wouldn't answer any of her questions at all either, and it was all quite vexing to her fearful mind.

Once inside the basement, Mamori and the strange man were greeted by another man, this one much taller and older than the first. This man however, was in a dark green Italian suit, hair in a tight short braid, and smelled of cigars.

" I see you didn't mess up the order this time Shinoru. She looks the part and will probably last a little longer than the others. What school is she from?"

" Deimon, Basho-san."

" Delightful. Here's your fee."

The older man who was revealed to be Basho then handed the man called Shinoru a huge wad of hundred dollar bills. After counting what was at least fifteen hundred dollars, Shinoru handed Mamori to Basho and made his way back out-side.

Once Shinoru was mgone Basho roughly moved Mamori to a large lack doo in the back of the room. Opening the door revealed a large room with six or so bunk-beds at the sides, a girl about Mamori's age on each mattress.

The sight of the girls made Mamori even more frightened. None of them were wearing anything more than a night gown and underwear, and you could see bruises covering the girls from the neck down.

" Ladies, this is the newest addition to our happy family. This is, … what's your name girl?" Basho asked Mamori in false friendly tone.

" M-Mamori."

" Yes, well, anyway Mamori is the new girl and I do hope you'll tell her all she needs to know. The boys will down soon with the food and I don't want to hear about any trouble this time or else."

The last part of the man's speech contained of very obvious threat that made the other girls in the room draw back in fear.

As Basho left, his hand on the thick oak door, he turned once more to Mamori uttering his way of saying 'have-a-good-night'," Fare the well for now, Mamori. Welcome to the best human-trafficing agentcy in the country."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ooooh, I can't believe I actually wrote this chapter, now where do I go from here? Oh, and read and review, and suggestions are welcome.


	4. What 'ya gonna do now

If the Devil Bat team had a definition of how Hiruma was acting they would use it. Too bad they didn't. All they knew was that if he was angry about Mamori's kidnapping now, than what would he be like when he got off his computer.

" What did that guy call himself, damn pipsqueek!" Hiruma barked at Sena while typing in various pass-words onto his hard drive.

" Um, I think he said his name was Shinoru."

And as fast as Sena had said the kidnapper's name, the name was punched in and a face and report came-up on the screen.

When the figures came up Hiruma read it out loud, all the while printing out the information he thought would be of importants.

" Shinoru Kuroichigo.

Age: 19  
Previous school(s): Zokugaku, Ojo, Deimon, and Amino.  
History: At seventeen he graduated all schools with top honors in sports, attendance, and other high orders. He had the occasional run in with law, however, for possession of illegal drugs, guns, merchandise, and liquor. He got off the charges though, because they found the he turned in the men who sold him the items. The police almost had him for the rape of a prostitute, but couldn't pin it on him because she wouldn't testify."

Hiruma finished with spitting his sugarless gum into a nearby garbage can," This bastard is pretty fucking clever if the cops couldn't get him for shit as serious as this."

Before any of his team could respond to his comment, Hiruma got out of his seat and made a beeline for the school's principle's office, his team following close behind.

Once they got to the principle's door ( it was locked of course) Hiruma proceed to slam a fire extinguisher against it. With three really hard thrusts, the door opened revealing the principle's once tidy room.

Hiruma tossed the extinguisher to the other side of the room and walked over to the file cabinet with two quick strides.

Before the team could question his antics, the captain had opened the paper smelling cabinet and had started rifling through it.

With a triumphant " Ya-Ha!" Hiruma pulled out a very large folder with the name ' Shinoru' neatly printed on it in red ink.

Hiruma then began to read the contents of the file very loudly," Shinoru Kuroichigo,  
Last known address: 135 Sunset Road."

And with that the demonic captain turned on his heal and with a few shot with his favorite gun exclaimed, " Let's move it out scum-bags, we're going to the bastard's house!"

Kami help them.

1029384759384759385767588949387393983893947859501

A/N: Reviews and concrit most adored.

And to all those who have reviewed: I looooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee you more than you can know. Love, not like, love!


	5. Of threats and potshots

Shinoru had never had anything to complain about in his life of crime.

On the contrary, right now he had three apartments, six fabulous looking cars, and an extremely easy job.

Plus, once in a while Mr. Basho would give him his choice of any, any girl he found attractive. The pay was comforting, too.

In spite of all this however, he had his days when it didn't seem worth it.

Like right now, when there was a semi- automatic machine gun pointed in his face while standing in his own living room.

And who was holding the machine gun?

One guess.

"Hello asshole. Quite a lovely evening tonight isn't it. A perfect sunset, champagne in your liquor cabinet, and no neighbors around to here the gun fire as you scream your head off."

The last part out of the blonde demon's mouth was most definitely a threat in Shinoru's opinion. And not a very friendly one to put it at that.

" Why don't we just-"

" Be quiet or your can be sure this won't be a very pleasant conversation."

Shinoru nodded yes as he was roughly pushed into his five hundred dollar couch by three very irritated males that Shinoru was pretty sure were on the football team too.

" Jumonji, go tell the damn pipsqueek to make sure all the doors are locked and that there aren't any other exits." Hiruma ordered the other blonde, keeping his eyes trained on Shinoru the whole time. Finger on the trigger.

Jumonji quickly obeyed, leaving Togano and Kuroki on either side of Shinoru, just in case he tried to pull something.

Hiruma meanwhile, began to pace the room a bit, making his already threatening look seem almost predatory now, " Okay, lets just cut to the painfully obvious chase. We know you took our fucking manager and know where she is. Now you tell us where she is and I won't have to shoot you to death."

Shinoru was now sweating a bucket of sweat.

" Look, um, c-can't we t-talk about this?"

The answer to that little inquiry was a bullet in his right foot and Shinoru screaming like a girl.

" That's strike one."

" I don't really know-AAAHHH!"

There's a bullet in the right knee.

" Strike two, the next one lands in your shoulder."

Shinoru definitely regretted taking this job now.

" Listen, mister I just grab the dames and deliver them to Basho. I ain't got no idea where he takes 'em after that!"

At this point Hiruma's devilishly evil smile was gone and in it's place was a look that would put Freddy Cruger to shame.

" Who's Basho."

Oops, Shinoru had forgotten himself.

" Uh, um, wh-who?" He replied weakly.

The semi-automatic gun then found a nice cozy spot in the center of Shinoru's head.

" Basho. Who. Is. He." Hiruma ordered in frightening whispery monotone.

" M-m-m-my, m-m-m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-boss." 

Shinoru then began to sputter as much of what he knew about Basho as he could think of before Hiruma decided to go all postal employee on his ass.

A/N: I'll right some more if I get decent enough reviews.  
P.S.: Should I right about Mamori in the next chapter or should I stick with this flow?


	6. Explainations, please

The sun was setting in the distance, as far as Mamori could tell from the tiny, dirty window she was looking out from.

After Basho had left her with the knowledge she was being trafficked, two very large and muscular men had come in and dragged her up to a third floor room.

It was small, to say the least, with a large bed covered in red and black velvet. Two lamps were in the room, a big designer mirror on the ceiling. And after a look under the bed, she found a pair of fuzzy red hand-cuffs, a riding crop and some kind of very auromatic lotion.

This was disturbing to her very anxious mind.

Not to say that this room wasn't the figure of beauty and all that, but she had a feeling it wasn't really used for sleeping in.

Nope, definitely not used for sleep.

So in an effort to calm herself, she was trying with greet difficulty to get some bearings. Okay, she had been kidnapped, thrown in a very expensive car and put into a human trafficking ring all in one very tiring day.

All she could help thinking though, was,' _I hope the boys are alright_.'

( **Scene change** )

Basho was very happy right now.

Not only because he just got the new 'merchandise' for barely a third of the profit she would actually be worth, but because the 'merchandise' was very pretty, a 'clean specimen' and would probably sell for much more than he expected.

' _And_,' He thought with an evil grin,' _No one will probably come looking for her. That is_, _if Shinoru-baka actually did the home-work he was assigned to look up_.'

( **Scene change** )

On the other side of town, a very bloody and unhappy Shinoru breathed in as the pissed off blonde 'demon' paced about the room.

After three whole hours of getting pummeled, shot, and dowsed with freezing and boiling water Hiruma was pretty sure the idiot in the chair had told them everything.

" Are you abso-fucking-lutely sure you told us everything."

Shinoru cleared his throat.

" Think _really_ hard before you answer."

Shinoru thought about it for another five minutes, searched every crevice of his brain for things he might have missed, before opening his mouth again.

" Sh-she's worth a lot of money. I'm not sure how much. Maybe a million, maybe more, I can't be sure until…"

" Until, what?"

" Until they start bidding for her online. She's a '_clean specimen'_ and those sell, sometimes far above three million. But she's pretty, so she might be worth more."

Hiruma and the others didn't like how their friend and manager was be reffered to as an object, but would deal with it for the time being.

" And that's all I know, I swear."

Hiruma carefully considered the man's words.

" That will do. _For now_. Until we find out more the Hah brothers will keep you company here."

Before the exausted Shinoru could respond, the Deimon Devil Bat captain was out the door.

( **to be continued**…)

A/N: I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter and I hope those of you like lycanine and DancingBrain agree.

I'll up-date once the reviews come in. Until then, abiento.


	7. To her horror

**(: 26 hours missing :)**

Mamori hadn't really slept at all last night. Too many thoughts were running through her head, none at all were very cheerful.

And to top it off, she could here voices of the other women through the door, talking about the people the were 'serving'. The regulars, the unusual, the sick, and the demented men that came in every day and did what they wished to anyone of the girls.

It scared her out of her wits to think she would have to do this herself as soon as someone asked about her. To make matters worse, she was a virgin.

She hadn't even kissed a boy yet.

' _What am I going to do…._'

She shivered as the air in the room grew cold from the wind blowing through the space under the door. She quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and rapped it tightly around her small, shaking frame.

It helped warm her quite well, but it did nothing to lessen her tension.

She suddenly heard a loud thumping sound from the room next to her, snapping Mamori from her thoughts.

**Creek, Creek, Thump. Creek, Creek, Thump.**

Slowly, Mamori crept over to the wall.

Placing her ear comfortably against the stone, she listened intently to the noises, keeping her breathing soft.

**Creek, Creek, Thump. Creek, Thump- Crash….**

' _That was glass breaking. I wonder what-'_

Her thought was interrupted as someone or something from the other side began whimpering as another person, probably a man, cursed and yelled something about liquor.

To her horror, the whimpering increased to crying as something was slammed hard against the wall. She could only guess what, though…

Then a loud pounding began on the other side, a sream following each sound.

When it became to much to listen to, Mamori launched herself onto 'her' bed, hiding under the covers to block out the noise that slowly grew louder.

' _Sena, Monta, Hiruma, anybody….Help me_.'

( **scene change**)

Hiruma sat in the American football club-house staring at his computer, as if begging it to give him the answers he desperately needed.

Only an hour ago had he sent the team home for a rest, sharply commenting that he would find out more by himself.

However, that didn't seem to be going very well. Because the more he tried to figure out about this problem, the less and less he could find.

His computer wasn't helping much either. Every time he looked up the name Basho all he got was information about some dead haiku poet and some really lame plays.

' _That stupid, damn scumbag. I'm gonna kill 'em._'

Just as he was about to try again, he spotted something interesting at the very bottom of his computer.

': Basho's house of oriental delights:'

Intrigued, Hiruma clicked his mouse onto the site and discovered….

_( to be continued…)_

A/N- Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I just can't help myself.

However, I do promise that the next chapter will have plenty juicy details, and secrets reavealed for Mamori and a few other un-used characters.

'Till next time!


	8. an unwelcome meeting

A/N- I do not own Inu-Yasha, even if I wanted to.

( continuation)

When Hiruma opened the site he was greeted with some very welcome and unwelcome images all at once.

'Basho's house of oriental delights' was actually a reference to a house of pleasures, where for the right price men and/or women could buy anything they wanted.

So long as it was human.

Scoring through the files, Hiruma came up to where slime-balls could bid on an 'item', and beheld a picture of hi- their Damn manager.

From what he could tell, a lot of people had placed very high bids on her, ranging from one to five million dollars. This made his blood boil to say the least.

( scene change )

The next morning Mamori awoke to someone opening the lock on her door, causing her to straiten herself into a standing position. As she thought the person who entered was none other than Basho.

" Good morning, Mamori-san. Sleep well?"

He was answered with nothing but silence and an ice cold glare.

He just gave a smug grin," I see, well, you're going to start work today. Don't worry though, since you're new I'm going to let you work up-stairs in the club."

Mamori wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not, but after a few seconds, simply decided to give a bow of the head.

Without another word, Basho led her up the stairs into what she decided was the changing room, and handed Mamori an out-fit that kind of reminded her of a maid's. There was a difference however, as this out-fit was very showy and when she put it on it revealed a few other things.

The color was light green with dark blue trim and the occasional yellow ribbon, it was tight against her skin and showed more of her skin then she would have liked.

When she came out, Basho was standing by the door waiting," There are some rules as you might have guessed. You take orders from the customers, if they tip you you'll give half the money to the guards at the end of the night, if you talk to anyone it has to either be flirting or about school, tell anyone you're captive and we won't hurt you. But, we have to hurt someone,of course so watch what you say. And the polls in the middle of the floor is for stripping, you do that at the end of the night. Any questions?"

She shook her head.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, she would not cry in front of this monster.

" Good, I'll see you later. Now go on out there."

And with that, he showed her into the club where some early rising customers were watching some other girls strip, the customers cheering once in a while.

" Oh, waitress!"

She took a deep steady breath and quickly over to the guy who had just called her.

Taking out a pen and note-pad that was in the uniform, Mamori acted like the innocent waitress she was to impersonate," Good morning gentlemen, are you ready to order?"

She wasn't, however ready for the order from the people as she was staring into the face of the Zokugaku quarter back, that she had heard Hiruma call 'fucking lizard'.

" Hello. What might be the manager of Deimon be doing here?" He asked in a slightly hissy voice, his long tongue swaying a bit.( what's his name?)

Mamori searched her mind for an answer she could use that wouldn't get her in trouble.

After another second she decided to act like a bitch and throw him of track.

" None of your damn business, fucking lizard."

If the Devil Bats had been there the would have died of shock. Well, maybe not Hiruma, he would have laughed.

Unfortunately, she didn't expect the lizard to grin...

( to be continued...)

A/N- does anyone know the lizard's name, I can't remember it.

Well, T.T.F.N.- ta-ta-for-now!


	9. An unknown ally

A/N:Sorry it's taken me so long to up-date, but my writers block is about the size of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Habashira's tongue suddenly made it's way rather close to Mamori's face, too close for comfort actually, it was only an inch from her mouth.

" You wouldn't happen to work here, would you?"

The red head didn't answer him right away, she just stood there with her mouth clamped shut, blushing like a little school girl who just had her first kiss.

"...S-so what if I do?"

Habashira's grin seemed to stretch even wider as the rest of his team broke into fits of laughter. Either the girl in front of them was stupid or she didn't know where she was working.

" Tell me something pretty girl, how long you been working here?"

Mamori wasn't sure if she could answer that question truthfully without drawing suspicion from the guards, but one never knows until one tries.

" I only started today, about a half hour ago. Why?"

The Zokugaku football captain looked at her as if she had grown a second head, and was about to grow two more.

" This is a brothel and a strip joint, if you knew that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even step in the door.  
So, did you know, 'cause you look like you're about to barf."

While it was true that Mamori felt like she was going to be sick, she had to make it look like she knew what she was doing. If she didn't, there could be a good chance that her friends, or even these jerks could get hurt.

So for the sake of them, she acted like she already knew what she was getting into.

" I did know, but I need the money, working as a football manager doesn't really pay the bills, and this was the only place that would take me. Now is there something that you want to order or not?"

The Chameleon's captain seemed to consider what she said for a moment, and Mamori could only hope she had led him off the scent.

Finally, Habashira looked directly at her and said," We'll have a couple dozen salmon burgers, twelve side orders of fried shrimp, and a round of caramel latte."

Letting out a sigh that no one but Mamori could notice, the Deimon manager took the order and quickly made her way into the kitchens.

Little did she know that Habashira Rui had some suspicions that would not go away.

( To be continued)

A/N- Okay, the chapter was short as hell, but at least I up-dated.


	10. Memories

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long again to up-date, school's been a bitch and plus the writers block….

-----------

When the Zokugaku Chameleons left the strip joint Habashira had given a fairly generous tip, with a tiny note attached to the inside of it for Mamori. He hoped that she'd read it and not throw it away.

However, he wasn't thinking about that right now. Right now he was pondering what a girl like her, who was so clean she squeaked, was doing in a place like that. It just wasn't natural. When he was forced to be a slave to that ' Demon of Deimon' she was actually very nice to him and his entire team.

' No. A girl like her doesn't go into a place like that willingly.'

Without another word to his teammates, he turned his motorbike in the direction of the Deimon Devil Bats football field. Maybe they'd have some answers about this.

( scene change )

Hiruma was extremely exhausted. And that was putting it mildly.

Since he had found Mamori was in this little site of sin, he had been trying to find a way to track her down. He had even called in the damn baldy to ' help' him.

But, so far nothing had come up.

So he had left Yukimitsu on the computer and gone to the field to have a nice, nicotine filled cigarette. Lord knew he could use one.

He sat on top of the training equipment as he lit up. Breathing in the delightful smoke, he inhaled as much as he could without choking. And once he had absorbed most of it, he blew it out.

This was kinda revolting and very unhealthy for him, but he really didn't care right now. Right now he would smoke this little stick of heavenly bliss and be the slightest bit happy.

' _You know that's bad for you._' 

He took another puff as he remembered an incident with the fucking manager about his smoking. She had caught him lighting it and almost tore his head off.

_' It's my body and I'll do whatever I damn well please.'_

That was what he had said to her.

_She had for some reason smiled for a second before responding, ' Well, at least smoke outside.'  
_  
He grinned, recalling how he had blown smoke in her face and gone outside…only to get soaking wet as it had started raining. She had laughed so hard.

Looking at the stick in his hand Hiruma's grin widened a bit, before he threw it down and crunched it beneath his foot. When they found her he wouldn't want to smell like an ashtray.

Not that he cared or anything.

Making his way back to the clubhouse he made a silent promise that he'd find their manager and he'd seriously injure whoever had taken her.

As he made his way into the clubhouse, he took notice that Yukimitsu was scribbling down some notes rather quickly and was scrolling down the computer very carefully. " Find something useful?"

The baldy nearly jumped out of his seat at hearing Hiruma's voice.

He clutched at his heart while turning around, " Hiruma-san, you could have given me a heart attack!"

" But, I didn't ."

" Well, I-"

Yukimitsu was cut off as there come a loud knocking at the clubhouse door.

" Who could that be." Ykimitsu quickly got out of the chair to answer it as Hiruma leaned over the notes he had written.

" Oh, it's the baldy. Aren't these nice offices."

" What do you want?"

" A word with the gentlemen."

" Which one?"

" The demon of course, this is important."

That was Habashira Rui's voice. Hiruma turned to Yukimitsu," What does he want?"

" He says it's about something important…" 

" What kind of important?"

At this the fucking lizard let himself in, a slight frown on his face, " Manager important. This is about the red head."

Hiruma's attention had been caught and so had Yukimitsu's.

" What do you know?"

( to be continued )

A/N- read, review and don't spear me.


	11. Initiate the plan

A/N: Sorry for the late up-date, but it took me a while to think of anything worth writing.

--------------

The Deimon Devil Bats had devised a plan.

Thanks to Habashira's information, they had found where their red-headed manager was being held. Now all they had to do was get her out.

After about three hours of devising a plan, they had called in a few favors from some, well, 'friends'.

At the moment, Hiruma, Kurita, and Sena were positioned outside the doors of the strip joint/ brothel. The Hah brothers were positioned near the back doors and Monta, Taki and Suzuna were positioned atop a nearby building.

Their team were outside to pull Mamori out, but they were also back-up in case something went wrong with the people inside. And the people inside just happened to be Habashira, Sakuraba and Harao.

Why were they in on this?

Well, because Hiruma had black mail on all of them and they were fairly willing to help.

The moment they went inside, they spread out, so as not to look as though they knew each other. Mamori had spotted them almost immediately and had to stop herself from running towards one of them. She didn't want to give them away after all.

Hiruma could see her through the doors and spoke quietly to Sakuraba on a small microphone he had planted, " Walk over to her slowly, but don't act like you want to ask her for something. Once at the counter seat yourself and ask for a drink."

Sakuraba did just that.

Hiruma had to admit the blonde was a good actor, he played his role out perfectly.

Now it was time for Harao to do his part.

" Waitress!"

Mamori shifted her eyes over to Taiyo's quarterback quickly, she hadn't noticed him earlier," Yes?"


	12. Snakesin the pit

A/N: Another up-date, considering that I gave such a short one last time.

--------------

As Mamori made her way over to Harao everyone held their breaths...

Basho had just walked inside with a tall man behind him. The man was tall and looked very important with slicked back black hair and an expensive suit. That however, wasn't why everyone was watching him.

It was because he was making his way over to Mamori after handing Basho a very large sum of bills.

Outside Hiruma cussed into the microphone something that they would have been extremely happy not hearing, but after agout five seconds he formulate a way to get her out of this small situation.

" Fucking lizard, get up right now and do something to make that guy angry."

"/ Like what?!/"

" I don't give a fuck, just do it!"

Without much time to think, Habashira quickly got up and acted like he was going for the bar and... spilled his drink on the rich guy and Basho.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

" I'm terribly sorry."

" Enomoto- san, we have fresh towels in the back room."

Mamori smiled as she thought she was out of harms way. That was quick thinking on Habashira's part.

She didn't have much time to rejoice however, as Basho grabbed her firmly by the arm and moved her into the back room with the man who was called Enomoto.

Once they were out of site from the customers Basho introduced Mamori to Enomoto," This is her Enomoto- san."

The black haired man looked Mamori up and down with a calculating eye before giving a smile that told the red-head she was in danger.

" She looks just like her picture. Thank you Basho you've done quite well."

" Thank you sir, your rooms is ready."

Without another word, the two men dragged Mamori down the hall and into a large room, Basho shoving her in and Enomoto locking the door from the inside.

" Now it's just you," He said advancing towards her," and me."

---------------

A/N: let's leave it at that for now, I've got a splitting head ache.


	13. Rescue: complete

Three bullets was all it took, really.

One bullet to take out both the guards.

One bullet to take out Basho's right leg.

And one bullet to get rid of the lock on the door.

The rest of the work was done by Hiruma's own hands. He wanted to enjoy beating the living daylights out of this person who had Mamori, THEIR Mamori, thrown onto the bed, crying, and vulnerably naked.

By the time Hiruma was finished Enomoto had four broken ribs, a broken jaw, and two busted legs. The guy could consider himself lucky that he might be able to walk again.

When the cops arrived, the Devil Bats insisted that Mamori be taken to a hospital. She, didn't argue with them.

She didn't argue, because she couldn't.

When they all got to the hospital the doctors said that they had to take a look at her and that the rest of them would have to wait in the hallway. That was fine by them, they were just happy that she was alive and safe now.

Sena and Hiruma especially.

In fact the couldn't be happier. The threat of her having to endure anymore days of being in that place was gone, to be replaced by days where her friends would always keep her safe.

------------------

After a few hours the doctors decided to keep her over night. She had a few internal problems that they needed to go over and said that the team should go home and come back in the morning.

Everyone had agreed to do just that. All accept, surprisingly, Sena. He said that at least one of them should stay with her so she wouldn't be alone.

Taki and Monta had volunteered on the spot, but, to everyones astonishment it was Hiruma who was to go into the room and sit on a chair next to Mamori's bed.

And they all left the hospital knowing, somehow, she'd be in good company with him.

----------------

Before everyone had left Mamori had fallen asleep.

Hiruma didn't mind being with her like that, in his opinion she deserved a good long rest. So he just sat in the soft leather seat, not saying a word, not making a sound.

He just looked at her peaceful face. She had had a bit of gauze wrapped around her head because she had hit her head on the head board at Basho's, but Hiruma thought that made her looked more angelic.

Hours passed and eventually he fell asleep himself. His head rested atop the bed near her hands, one of his own holding onto her left wrist.

Close to 1am she woke up, remembering she was in the hospital and no longer in that horrible place.

She was surprised and and astonished to find the spiky blond head of Hiruma lying next to her with his hand clinging to her. But, she didn't mind. At least someone she trusted and respected was with her.

" Thank you Yoichi. For saving me."

He didn't answer, remaining asleep and probably having a nice dream.

Before going back to sleep herself, Mamori placed a small tender kiss upon the Deimon Devil Bat captains lips.

" I thank you, and I love you."

OWARI  
----------------------

A/N: That's it! That's all she wrote! I am profoundly out of here! Keep my last check! Keep my horn, my buzzer, my pogo stick, a few birds, my teeth, my hat, my rabbit, my donkey ears- you can't even get these anymore- my lucky whale tooth, and a giant clam opening to reveal the American flag held by a mermaid and my normal brother Richard!

So long!!


End file.
